


Cardeal Seasons and Thriving Hearts | RitsuMafu

by crappy_alchemist



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Brotherhood, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Revolution, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappy_alchemist/pseuds/crappy_alchemist
Summary: A fantástica Terra das Quatro Estações é dividida em quatro reinos, demarcados pelos pontos cardeais e suas díspares características de fauna e flora. A influência do reino é dada pelo poder que seu governante detém e essa realidade é o que ocasiona conflitos e tirania por todos os lados.Mafuyu é um membro nobre do Norte Invernal e sonha em se tornar capitão do exército para proteger e servir seu melhor amigo de infância, o sucessor do trono. Tudo muda de repente, quando ele é levado para o Leste Primaveril e se depara com a cruel realidade dos reinos do sudeste. Imerso num novo mundo, ele vê tudo com o que sonhava e acreditava cair por terra.Enquanto aprende sobre si mesmo e descobre segredos que circundam a história das nações, Mafuyu cria laços e se depara com o amor nos braços de Uenoyama. Nesta jornada, seus sentimentos e poderes mostram-se muito mais importantes para o sucesso da revolução do que ele poderia imaginar, então terá que enfrentar seus fantasmas de uma vez por todas.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo (Pact of our youth)

— Às vezes, eu me pergunto se serei forte o bastante para proteger o que amo… — a voz do rapaz ao seu lado ressoou baixinho, quase censurada pelo uivo do vento.

Mafuyu levantou a mão na direção do céu cinzento, encarando a luva de couro que lhe cobria até o cotovelo, mas deixava as falanges médias expostas ao frio.

_Me pergunto se um dia serei amado o suficiente para que alguém queira me proteger_ …, ele ficou tentado a dizer.

Engoliu suas palavras, como há muito tempo havia aprendido a fazer e se remexeu no tapete de neve que se formara no pátio do Palácio Invernal. O frio lhe deixava dolorido até que não sentisse mais nada e, de certa forma, aquela sensação era bastante acolhedora.

— Sim, Yuki, você será forte o bastante para proteger até as coisas que mais odeia. Eu vou te ajudar! — este resmungou, fazendo uma voz fina, numa tentativa ruim de imitar Mafuyu.

O ruivo deu um empurrão no ombro do amigo estirado ao seu lado, mas um sorriso contido se aconchegou em seus lábios.

— Eu vou te ajudar… — concordou Mafuyu.

— Vai mesmo?! — Yuki virou na neve, para se apoiar nos antebraços. Lançou ao ruivo um olhar de expectativa — Por quê?

— Eu não tenho algo que quero proteger. Então, vou te dar cobertura enquanto estiver protegendo o que ama.

— Você parece indiferente como sempre, mas vou considerar isso uma promessa — então, Mafuyu deu de ombros e Yuki aqueceu o ambiente com uma gargalhada.


	2. O ensaio da coroação

O sol sempre nascia manhoso no Norte da Terra das Quatro Estações, o reino do Inverno. Os aldeões despertavam antes do astro e iniciavam suas rotinas de trabalho nas plantações que a Rainha protegia da neve. Com sorte, a colheita seria farta e terminaria antes do dia da coroação do herdeiro do trono.

No palácio Invernal, os preparativos já haviam se iniciado. Para cima e para baixo, os criados carregavam toalhas de mesa, louças preciosas e tudo mais que seria preciso para o ensaio do grande dia. Aquele que marcaria o início de um novo capítulo para a história das terras congeladas.

Mafuyu acordou bem antes de o sol sequer dar indícios de que subiria e encontrava-se encurralado na arena de combates, por Hiiragi, seu irmão.

Ele segurava a espada com as mãos suadas, apesar do frio sisudo e costumeiro perguntando-se como aquele simples treino matinal havia ficado tão intenso. Hiiragi sempre foi um oponente mais do que digno — o único em todo o reino que podia lhe vencer em um combate —, mas seus ataques eram especialmente agressivos naquela manhã. O ruivo tentava refazer seus passos mentalmente, procurando algum erro que houvesse cometido, um golpe aplicado de forma desleixada, que justificasse a hostilidade acentuada do irmão.

Entretanto, não conseguia entender o que poderia estar acontecendo. O que lhe restava era revidar.

Hiiragi quase se sentiu intimidado quando viu o jovem ruivo avançar em sua direção, pegando impulso para saltar e fazer um ataque aéreo. As sobrancelhas rúbeas quase se juntando enquanto ele soltava um grito catártico. A empolgação em seu golpe fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do outro, seus instintos reconhecendo em Mafuyu uma ameaça.

Por pouquíssimos centímetros, a espada cortou o ar diante dos olhos arregalados de Hiiragi. Este caiu sobre as próprias costas, mas não deixou a desvantagem lhe conter. Assim que os pés de Mafuyu tocaram o chão, o loiro enroscou suas pernas, derrubando-o também.

— Nada mau, alteza! — ele provocou Mafuyu, enquanto aproveitava a oportunidade de chutar para longe a espada do oponente, largando a sua própria.

O ruivo soltou um suspiro frustrado, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer investida na direção de Hiiragi, foi prensado contra o chão pelo corpo do irmão sobre o seu. O antebraço dele pressionando seu pescoço tão fortemente que Mafuyu já não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa, além da perspectiva de uma morte jovem.

Sentia o sangue pulsar nas orelhas.

Então, fechou os olhos. Convicto. Sabia que, naquela posição, Hiiragi tentaria invadir sua mente com seu poder de nascença de manipular aquele com quem seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Vamos lá, você está com medo? — Hiiragi rosnou perto de seu rosto e soltou uma risada irritada — Decisão muito sábia, maninho. Eu teria feito você arrancar a própria língua!

— Não sem a ajuda de seu poder — Mafuyu rebateu com um fiapo de voz. Mal tinha ar nos pulmões, mas não deixaria uma provocação de Hiiragi passar batida. Inclusive, se pudesse abrir seus olhos, concederia ao loiro um olhar de puro descaso.

— Não me venha com essa — Hiiragi apertou mais o seu braço contra o pescoço de Mafuyu — Numa batalha, você deve usar tudo o que tiver à disposição para sair vivo. A honra é uma noção irrealista.

Mafuyu debateu-se sob o rapaz. Não tinha muito o que fazer naquela posição, então usou a mão livre para forçar o antebraço do outro para trás, a fim de aliviar a pressão em seu pescoço.

Não gostava de se sentir impotente e não deixaria Hiiragi fazê-lo se sentir daquela forma.

— Se continuar com dificuldade de escapar deste meu golpe, devo dizer que a próxima coisa que descobrirá não passar de uma noção irrealista é o seu sonho de se tornar capitão do Exército… — o loiro se aproximou para dizer em seu ouvido — Nunca vou aliviar para você.

Então, Mafuyu abriu os olhos. Aproveitou a proximidade de Hiiragi para acertar seu nariz com uma cabeçada e pôde se soltar.

Usou as pernas para empurrar o loiro para longe e sacou a adaga da bainha presa em seu tornozelo. Quando se pôs em pé, caminhou vagarosamente na direção de seu irmão, que ainda parecia um pouco grogue pela dor. Seu nariz sangrava e aquilo era um refresco para os olhos de Mafuyu.

Ele estendeu a adaga, vendo-a reluzir nos olhos de Hiiragi. Àquela altura já não se preocupava mais em ser pego por alguma armadilha metal.

— Não preciso que alivie para mim — proclamou Mafuyu. Um sorriso confiante se acomodou nos lábios roxos de frio — Vou me tornar capitão do Exército Invernal e não preciso deixar de lado minha honra para isso, diferente de…

— Diferente de mim? Acha isso porque a rainha me escolheu para ser conselheiro do futuro rei? — Hiiragi desviou da adaga e se levantou — Nunca usei meus poderes para manipulá-la e mesmo se houvesse, é o que eu disse... use o que tiver à disposição. Se não entende isso, então já sabe porque ela não conta com você para nada!

Por algum motivo, havia um brilho de determinação no olhar de Hiiragi enquanto dizia aquelas duras palavras. Como se ele soubesse do efeito que elas teriam sob Mafuyu, como se esperasse algo importante daquilo.

Entretanto, tudo o que recebeu foi uma tentativa de esfaqueamento.

Mafuyu esticou o braço para golpeá-lo com a adaga, mas Hiiragi o antecipou e acertou-lhe um chute no ombro, tão forte que Mafuyu urrou e sua adaga caiu.

— Tudo bem, já chega — o loiro informou, ajeitando a gola de sua túnica — Ótimo que tenha a sua honra fajuta para se apegar, pelo menos pode se sentir especial de alguma forma... — ele proclamou à figura lamentável de Mafuyu — Mas, da próxima vez que tentar me matar e não conseguir, será a última coisa que fará na vida.

Hiiragi parecia mais frustrado com aquela situação do que Mafuyu.

Encarar a figura estropiada e vulnerável de Mafuyu lhe dava a sensação de que não havia cumprido seu dever.

— Pela Coroa Invernal! Vocês sempre conseguem transformar o treino em um bom entretenimento — uma voz irrompeu das arquibancadas da arena.

Mafuyu sentiu o coração disparar e desviou sua atenção para o dono da voz, Yuki. Automaticamente, pôs-se de pé, fazendo o máximo que podia para ignorar o ombro que latejava de dor. Seu peito aqueceu-se quando viu o sorriso aberto do homem, mas este sumiu no segundo em que viu a Rainha surgir de trás do amigo.

Seu estômago embrulhou e ele sentiu a boca secar. Já Hiiragi, limpou o nariz ensanguentado com a manga da túnica e cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo para fazer uma reverência.

— Majestade! — ele se curvou — E futura majestade…

A segunda reverência era descontraída, Yuki não se importava com aquelas formalidades. Tanto que se aproximou do loiro para bagunçar seus cabelos e iluminar-lhe com sua gargalhada escandalosa.

Quando parou diante de Mafuyu, não sabia ao certo como cumprimentá-lo. Yuki havia passado alguns meses fora em sua campanha pelo reino, e aquela era a primeira vez que encontrava o ruivo desde então.

Tudo o que queria era abraçá-lo e rodopiar por toda a arena com ele em seus braços. Mas aquilo já seria criminoso por si só, ainda mais na presença da Rainha.

O Norte Invernal era o único dos Quatro Reinos Cardeais que tinha duas famílias regentes: Sato e Yoshida. Isto porque, de acordo com a história da criação, o poder do Inverno era instável demais para que uma única pessoa pudesse dominá-lo. No início, as linhagens iniciaram uma disputa entre si pelo governo do reino, que causou danos até às terras vizinhas. Por isso, a Ordem das Estações decidiu criar um sistema de governo que alternava o trono entre as duas famílias.

Para manter a harmonia, foi criada uma instituição que proibia aproximações amorosas entre a realeza de linhagens opostas, para que o poder não se encontrasse, uma vez que aquilo seria fatal para toda a Terra das Quatro Estações.

Por este motivo, Yuki e Mafuyu viviam em um contrato silencioso, no qual nenhum poderia confessar o amor que sentia pelo outro.

Durante todo o tempo em que o Yoshida esteve fora, viajando pelo reino e se preparando para o dia da coroação, Mafuyu apenas rondava o palácio — com o mais imaculado tédio nos ombros —, recebia aulas e treinos militares e tentava se livrar dos sentimentos fumegantes que se meneavam em seu interior, sussurrando o nome do amigo.

Entretanto, apenas tê-lo por perto novamente destruía toda a dedicação que havia tido.

Quando Yuki afagou seus cabelos discretamente, Mafuyu pensou que derreteria. Os sentimentos se amontoaram em seu peito assim que a mão do outro afastou o toque.

— Não devem estar aguentando mais isso, não? — a Rainha bradou, tirando os jovens de sua bolha — Hiiragi e Mafuyu se esforçaram nos treinos enquanto esteve fora, Yuki. Espero que hoje tenha sido proveitoso…

Seu olhar pousou sobre Hiiragi que, apesar de ter vencido a luta, não parecia orgulhoso. Ao que a mulher podia ver, na realidade, ele havia fracassado em suas intenções.

— Bom, terão outras oportunidades — então, o olhar da mulher tornou-se a Mafuyu — Acredito que Hiiragi esteja lhe treinando bem para comandar o Exército durante o governo de Yuki, se é isso o que quer fazer — ela deu as costas — Quando tiver tempo, gostaria de saber como planeja fazer isto sendo… assim.

Mafuyu sentiu as bochechas queimarem como se houvesse usado lenha acesa de travesseiro. Em seu coração, sempre soube que a Rainha o enxergava como uma grande decepção. Afinal, ele não passava de um nobre de primeiro grau, que, em seus dezenove anos de vida, não havia manifestado afinidade alguma com a magia do Inverno, nem mesmo detinha qualquer dom de nascença.

Tudo o que Mafuyu sabia fazer era lutar, pois havia dado seu sangue e suor durante toda a vida, para ter alguma força da qual pudesse se orgulhar.

Entretanto, no fundo, o descaso da Rainha era válido.

Como ele poderia se tornar capitão do Exército Invernal e proteger seu Reino quando nem mesmo podia provar que era digno? Quando não exalava imponência, quando tudo o que podia fazer bem era se sentir miserável?

— Rapazes — a Rainha chamou —, aprontem-se para o ensaio da coroação mais tarde. Não aceitarei atrasos, teremos visita esta noite.

Então, dirigiu-se ao corredor, depois da porta da arena, deixando os três plantados, assistindo sua silhueta sumir.

Quando a mulher não estava mais no campo de vista deles, o ar finalmente ficou mais leve e os ombros de Mafuyu caíram, só então ele voltou a sentir a dor aguda do chute de Hiiragi.

Teve vontade de socá-lo de raiva, mas então, sua revolta foi interrompida quando uma dúvida lhe cercou a mente:

— Espera, quem vem nos visitar?

➸➸➸

A Terra das Quatro estações era dividida em Reinos Cardeais e cada um deles possuía características de fauna e flora de sua respectiva estação. O Norte Invernal era poderoso e rico como nenhum dos outros reinos, por isso, o ensaio da coroação do futuro rei deixava de ser um simples evento de planejamento, para se tornar um encontro de nobres, onde alianças eram formadas ou fortalecidas.

Quando o sol se pôs, a estrada principal parecia um desfile de carruagens luxuosas, douradas pelos últimos raios de dia.

Aos poucos, os convidados foram se amontoando na imensa e exuberante sala de jantar do Palácio Invernal. A imponência do monumento combinava com a da Rainha e o mais singelo ornamento daquele lugar parecia valer mais do que a mansão de cada nobre presente.

Mafuyu se dirigiu aos aposentos de Yuki quando foi informado de que estava quase na hora do ensaio. Uma soldada abriu a porta para que ele entrasse e o que encontrou foi o homem sobre uma plataforma de madeira, para que as moças, com robustas almofadas de alfinete nos pulsos, ajeitassem as belíssimas vestes de Yuki.

Ele parecia um verdadeiro rei, com direito a uma longa capa azul, detalhada com fios de ouro, que lhe cobria o lado direito do corpo e o deixava tão bonito que Mafuyu sentiu o rosto arder.

Apesar de exalar autoridade, Yuki parecia perdido, enquanto encarava o teto do quarto. Seu olhar estava nublado e inexpressivo. Notou a presença do ruivo, apenas porque este foi anunciado.

— Você… — Mafuyu não soube como organizar seus pensamentos.

— Eu estou apresentável? — Yuki conseguiu sorrir fracamente. Perguntou apenas para saber como Mafuyu escaparia da pergunta, como costumava fazer.

— Na verdade, você parece exausto — foi o que Yuki recebeu de resposta e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Só isso? — questionou, forjando desapontamento — É verdade que não tenho uma boa noite de sono há uns bons três meses, mas, achei que não estivesse tão evidente. Pareço tão cansado assim, senhoritas?

As moças riram uma para a outra, eufóricas com a atenção do príncipe. Por fim, se juntaram em um coro para dizer que não. Mafuyu cruzou os braços, vestindo a expressão de uma criança contrariada.

— Apenas você poderia perceber quando não estou bem, certo, Mafuyu? — Yuki indagou e sentiu o coração rodopiar quando o outro desviou o olhar, desconcertado.

— E-eu passei aqui para te acompanhar até a sala de jantar, mas vou esperar lá fora!

E ele o fez. Bateu pé até o corredor e lançou à soldada que guardava o quarto, um olhar de poucos amigos. Não disse uma palavra até Yuki sair e arrastá-lo até metade do caminho.

— Não queria te irritar — ele comentou. Mafuyu bufou e continuou a caminhar pelo extenso corredor, até as escadas. Parou quando o amigo lhe puxou pela gola da túnica e o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

Mafuyu ficou paralisado, não sabia que reação deveria ter ou se deveria ter alguma. O que sabia era que não queria ser solto. Naquele momento, sentiu que todos os anos em que havia se dedicado nos treinamentos e as restrições que seu nome lhe impunha valeram a pena. Afinal, quando Mafuyu se tornasse capitão do Exército Invernal, passaria o resto de seus dias ao lado de Yuki, protegendo o único calor que tinha em sua vida.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta… — Yuki murmurou no pé do ouvido do rapaz e ele sentiu suas orelhas queimarem..

Graças aos céus, um bolo de frustração e desespero lhe travou a garganta, caso contrário, Mafuyu teria berrado o quanto amava o homem em seus braços.

— Eu também senti, Yuki. Nunca mais vá embora por tanto tempo! — ele apertou a cintura do loiro, como se ele fosse sumir.

— Não vou… — prometeu, afagando os cabelos ruivos do rapaz.

Tudo o que Mafuyu pôde fazer foi assentir com empolgação. Quando perceberam alguém se aproximando, se soltaram e voltaram a descer as escadas, que os levariam ao corredor da sala de jantar.

Lá havia uma porção de rostos desconhecidos, que os encaravam com cordialidade forçada e seguiam cada movimento deles com atenção. Hiiragi os esperava, sentado à mesa reservada para a família real. Assim que a Rainha Invernal foi anunciada, nem mesmo o som da respiração dos convidados se fez audível.

Ela se posicionou no palanque de mármore à frente de todos e abriu um grande sorriso, que estritamente guardava para aquele tipo de ocasião.

— Estimo grandemente a presença de todos, que juntaram-se a nós para celebrar a glória do próximo governante de nosso amado Norte Invernal — ela indicou o futuro rei — Tenho certeza que o reinado de Yuki Yoshida será de imensa prosperidade.

Uma série de ovações explodiu na gigantesca sala de jantar.

Antes que a Rainha pudesse descer do palanque para Yuki fazer o seu discurso, um rapaz de cabelos pretos, na mesa dos nobres veranis, levantou-se de sua cadeira, batendo em uma taça de cristal com um talher.

A atenção de todos se voltou para ele, que não se intimidou. Abriu um sorriso e levantou sua taça vazia.

— Majestade, eu não poderia estar mais feliz de estar aqui. Isto porque estava contando os dias para ver de perto as caras de cínicas da Família Real! — uma onda de murmúrios espantados reverberou pelo local.

A Rainha fez um sinal para os soldados que se aproximavam do rapaz, para que parassem.

— Quem seria você, criança? — ela indagou com arrogância.

— Ritsuka Uenoyama, do Sul Veranil — declarou o rapaz — Venho, em nome do meu reino, informar que recentemente tomamos conhecimento de que o Norte Invernal possui, ou melhor, _possuía_ espiões em nossas terras.

A Rainha o fuzilava com o olhar, mas ele não se deixava abater pela frigidez dos olhos castanhos da mulher.

— Entende que está supondo algo muito sério, não? — ela indagou.

Ritsuka riu como se fosse o único da sala que não pudesse ler a atmosfera densa que se formava.

— Bem, Majestade... — ele sorriu — Não viajei por três dias para supor coisa alguma, assim como não me dei ao trabalho de vir até aqui para celebrar a glória do próximo palerma a assumir o trono. O que vim fazer foi trazer o meu mais sincero repúdio a você e seu reino — ele estilhaçou a taça na mesa, levantando a haste de cristal, pontiaguda, na direção da Rainha.

O ensaio da coroação costumava ser um encontro de nobres, onde alianças eram formadas ou fortalecidas. Naquela noite, tornou-se um cenário de proclamação de guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz aniversário para o neném Mafuyu!
> 
> Eu já estava planejando essa fic há algum tempo e aproveitei para publicá-la neste dia especial. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que gostem deste universo que eu venho preparando com tanto carinho. 
> 
> Amo ler comentários, então, sinta-se livre para deixar recadinhos :3
> 
> Obrigada por ter lido e até a próxima, seja lá quando for (brincadeira, vou me esforçar para que seja bem em breve)!


End file.
